


Specialized Dinner

by Anonymous



Series: WIP [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugs, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Recreational Drug Use, Safe Sane and Consensual, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hannibal takes Will's control away, like usual. This time, in a more.. direct way. It's not the first time they've done this, but now.. there were additional elements.Knowing this, Will eases into his position and accepts the fact that Hannibal was in charge of him. For tonight, anyways. He eases into that knowledge like a warm embrace.Who says you can't have your cake and eat it too?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: WIP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833904
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous





	Specialized Dinner

"Give that a moment.." Hannibal whispers to Will's limp form, running his fingers through his curls for a moment before stepping away. Will hums quietly, trying to move his fingers and toes. He can't. His cock twitches valiantly in his slacks. 

Everything is a haze. His mouth is sweet tasting, remnants of the dessert Hannibal had fed him. His cheeks flush at the thought. This wasn't the first time they had played together using Hannibal's access to drugs, but it was the first time they had planned to go all the way.

They had agreed to ingestion this time. Sure, it took longer to set in compared to injection.. but it was always more intense for Will. And Hannibal seemed to have a few things in mind for the FBI agent. 

Hannibal had made them one of his signature fancy dinners, the two of them discussing limits, safewords, and gestures as a last minute negotiation. The dinner was delicious, as was the flush on Will's cheek as his older lover pulled him into his lap for dessert.

The lithuanian man hand tenderly fed him spoonfuls of decadent tiramisu, kissing his chocolate stained lips in between bites. His lover was eager, clinging to the older man and willingly parting his lips to eat more.

Will hadn't been able to taste the drugs in the cake, but he definitely knew it was in it. His hands had begun trembling after he finished, muscles tensing and locking up a few minutes after his plate was clean.

Now, here he was. Limbs spread out as far as they could reach, on the cleared dining table like a meal waiting to be devoured. 

Hannibal's hungry eyes trailed up and down his body, making him feel like a lamb being sent to slaughter. Will tries to keep his breathing steady, but the burning arousal simmering in his belly was overwhelming him.

His eyes rise to the ceiling. To the beautiful, much too expensive for his tastes, chandelier that was hanging. It was strikingly beautiful in that moment, it's light bright and the glass hanging from it sparkling like crystal. 

"Can you move, Will?" Hannibal's voice sounds coarse, rough.. but his tone is loving. He nearly gasps as shivers roll down his shoulders like a waterfall gleaming over rocks. 

Will hums, trying to bring his arms up. His fingers merely twitch a centimeter. He can't move. His muscles aren't locked up anymore. He's pliant.. comfortable.

The mahogany underneath him is warm, glossed. He can feel the edges of the pushed back silk tablecloth by his toes. Hannibal had pulled everything to the end of the table after the leaflet was pulled out. 

Will's sense of time is completely warped, yet he can remember every second of their dinner. His mind is like a fog.. the same kind of fog that would roll in at the docks when he was a child.

He distinctly remembers standing at the end of the dock, early morning. Watching the fog roll in, cover the rolling water. Eventually reaching the rickety planks of the dock, tickling his toes. Shivering in the comforting coolness of it, his nose bright red. 

His mind has drifted so far away, he only comes back into awareness as he shivers. He's cold. Naked. In the back of his mind, he had registered Hannibal's warm, deft fingers taking off his clothes. Will just hadn't been particularly focused on it. 

He's focusing on everything now. The dining room seems to be in HD. He lifts his gaze slightly, to the end of the table. To the Leda and The Swan painting. A very interesting choice. But, considering their sexual daliances, made much sense. 

Will had been nervous to bring up his kink in the beginning of their relationship. He was deeply ashamed of it, and it took many weeks for Hannibal to finally break through his walls.

With enough discussion, they had begun implementing his kink in their sex life. He had been embarrassed at first.. weakly pushing at Hannibal when the man tried kissing him, feebly protesting as he touched Will's cock..

Things had definitely escalated since then. The drugging element had been mentioned at the beginning, but they only recently started regularly doing it. Will had absolutely no control over the situation. Giving himself to Hannibal, whether he wanted to or not.


End file.
